villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Creation (Gentle One)
Creation is the leader of the Gentle Ones and the cosmic counterpart of Oblivion - embodying art, culture and progression Creation is the exact opposite of Oblivion and seeks to defend the multiverse from her "brother" and his pantheon of Dark Ones. History Origin Creation was born into the physical universe not long after the beginning of time and at once stood in opposition to her cosmic "twin" Oblivion, embodying the concepts of art, culture and progression while he embodied literal nothingness. Knowing her brother was the very antithesis of life she formed a small pantheon of benevolent abstracts and named themselves the "Gentle Ones" - soon Oblivion would follow lead and form the "Dark Ones" and the stage was set for a cosmic conflict that would in many ways serve to benefit the universe (even if the abstracts don't always see it that way). Creation sees herself as the defender of mortal life and indeed she is the ultimate source for many things that mortals have grown to hold dear: the appreciation of art, the rise of civilization and the desire to progress all became pivotal in the evolution of innumerable species across countless worlds. Yet as much as Creation and Oblivion find each other repugnant they are eternally linked and their battle shapes the very cosmos as the cycle of destruction and rebirth continues as it has done since the moment of the Big Bang (and perhaps before). Era 1 Era 2 following the events of Shadow of Death and the appeasement of the Omega via Misery's "Divine Sacrifce" Creation would undergo a physical transformation alongside most other Absolutes : in her new form she grew more powerful than in the previous era but also had to contend with a stronger Oblivion, who was quick to end the truce the Dark and Gentle Ones made following Misery's sacrifice. Personality Creation embodies the two central themes of the Arts (tragedy and comedy) - much like the two masks her personality can be described in two halves. Creation's usually cheerful, pleasant and maternal with a fondness for all living things but this sweet-nature is coupled with a deep-rooted sense of discipline which she expects all beings to adhere to, whether they be mortals or eternals such as herself. Creation may address individuals with relatively familiar gestures and mannerisms only to suddenly change her behavior and become more abstract and thus distant - like an actress on a stage she plays many roles and this can make her somewhat difficult to understand by mortals, though one thing is always clear in relation to Creation: she cares deeply for the living universe and will do what she can to protect it.. even if it is in ways that are often alien to the minds of others. Powers/Abilities As the embodiment of art, culture and progression Creation is the most powerful of the Gentle Ones and arguably one of the most powerful Absolutes of any pantheon, displaying a number of abilities including (but not limited to): *'Immortality' (as long as art, culture and progression continue to exist so too will Creation) *'Dimensional-Control' (Creation can exist in multiple realities at once, effortlessly bypass most barriers and create new realms as she sees fit - gaining complete control over them in the process) *'Manifestation' *'Incarnation' *'Possession' *'Illusion Casting' *'Power Bestowal / Removal' *'Omniscience' (Creation is knowledgable on all beings and events across innumerable worlds and realities) *'Omnipresence' (Creation can appear at any point in space/time she pleases and even appear at multiple places at once) *'Shape-Shifting' (Creation can take any forms she pleases without limit (as she is of Abstract physics) ) *'Time-Alteration' (Creation can appear in the past, present or future of any time-line and create her own as she sees fit) *'Creation' (Creation can create new worlds, stars and even entire universes at she sees fit and does so regularly - she is also one of the few beings in existence who can create living life-forms capable of independent thought) *'Resurrection' (Creation can resurrect the dead, though she does so only rarely as it is generally accepted that death should not be reversed unless it has somehow violated a divine law or threatens the stability of existence) Category:Character Category:Major Protagonists Category:Immortal Characters Category:Absolutes Category:Asexual Category:Creators Category:Lawful Good